Miraculous Chronicles
by Kairi1989
Summary: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles AU where every akuma is part of Marinette's memories so in order for her to remember, they need to purify every akuma they encounter. I don't anything. I put it under Miraculous because it will be easier to see. This is a crossover
1. Story Intro

I got the idea for this story from this pin:  pin/326651779205101001/.

Marinette and Adrien are lifelong friends and are now dating. Adrien was never homeschooled and Marinette has never been shy or stuttered around him. Their best friends are Alya and Nino (also dating). During their fight with an akuma victim, an arrow made of shadows pierces Marinette in the back and vanishes. As she loses consciousness, Adrien catches her and watches in horror as thousands of dark butterflies burst from her body and disappear in the sky.


	2. Chapter 1

Two teens were encased in a glass tube that had a glass partition in the middle. The boy and the girl both put a hand on the divider as the girl's eyes welled up. The boy was saying something that couldn't be heard. Suddenly, a large swarm of butterflies appeared around the girl and she stated to vanish. The boy banged on the glass as she faded before his eyes. "MARINETTE!" he yelled.

Marinette bolted up in her bed with a start and wiped her eyes. "What a weird dream" she said. "Marinette! Breakfast!" called her mother. "Coming!" she said and got out of bed and got dressed. With the unusual heat wave that Paris was experiencing, she put on a white sundress with a blue floral print and blue ballet flats. She went down to the bakery and gave her parents a kiss before starting to eat. "You're going to the park with Adrien, Alya and Nino today?" asked Tom. "Yeah, we might go see a movie later" she answered. The bell above the door rang as Adrien walked in. "Morning!" he said and grabbed a piece of toast, kissing Marinette on the cheek. "Morning!" she said. After they finished breakfast, Adrien and Marinette said goodbye to her parents and they walked out of the bakery and headed to the park to meet up with their friends, not noticing the looks of grief that her parents had.

At the park, the four teens hung out on the swing set with the girls trying to see who could get higher. As the day wore on, they sat in the grass and enjoyed the day. All conversation stopped when Adrien suddenly stood up, pulling Marinette with him. "Adrien?" she asked as he stared at something. "That guy has been watching you for a while" he said as Alya and Nino also stood up. The guy turned around and walked away. "That was…" began Marinette when the teens heard a _twang_ of a bow as a dark arrow hit Marinette in the back and disappeared. "Marinette!" cried Alya as she fell, only to be caught by Adrien. "Marinette!" he shouted, shaking her. "What was that?" asked Nino when suddenly hundreds of dark butterflies shot from her body and disappeared into the sky. "She won't wake up" said an unfamiliar voice and the three teens turned to see an old man wearing a Hawaiian shirt. Adrien stood up after laying her on the ground. He strode over and grabbed the man's shirt. "What happened to her?" he growled. "Her memories are gone" the man said simply. "Those butterflies?" asked Adrien and the man nodded. "Adrien! She's getting colder!" cried Alya. Adrien released the man and ran back to Marinette and felt her body temperature drop. "If she doesn't get her memories back, she will die" said the man and the teens gasped. "What can I do?" asked Adrien as he lifted Marinette and held her bridal style. "I can send you to someone who can help her" replied the man and Adrien nodded, and then turned to Alya and Nino. "Go tell her parents what happened" he said and they took off. "Who is this person that can help her?" he asked. "She is called the Dimensional Witch and she has the power to return her memories" said the man. Adrien looked down at Marinette, then back up and nodded. A three foot circle appeared beneath his feet and they disappeared in a swirl of color.

A man stood in a large room as a woman dark curly hair approached him. "It failed" she state monotonously. "Everything I planned for has started and at the end, I will have the power to travel between dimensions" the man said.

When Adrien and Marinette landed, he saw a tall, pale woman dressed in a fine black and white dress. "Are you the Dimensional Witch?" he asked. "I have been called that" she answered. "Please! I was told you can help Marinette!" he cried.


	3. Chapter 2

"Her name is Marinette, correct?" asked Yuko as she sank down gracefully in front of the teens. "Yes" replied Adrien. "What is your name?" she asked. "Adrien" he answered. "She has lost something important to her, correct?" she asked and Adrien nodded.

"I was told that if nothing is done, she'll die" he said. "That is true. What she has lost has been scattered throughout various worlds" said Yuko and looked behind her. Adrien's eyes widened when he saw Nino, but with the same shade of his hair and blue eyes. "Go the storage room, there's something I need" Yuko addressed the teen and two girls pulled him along and they disappeared around the corner of the house. "I require a price" she said.

"Anything!" cried Adrien and she smiled. "They're coming" she said and the large bubbles slowly became visible, one from the ground and one from the sky. When they dissipated, two men were revealed. The first was clad in all black and had a long unsheathed katana resting on his shoulder. The second was wearing a long white coat with fur and held a magnificent gold and blue staff.

"Where the hell am I?" asked the first man as he stood up. "Japan" answered Yuko. "I'm from Japan, this isn't it" he said. "What's your name?" she asked. "Kurogane" he replied and she turned to the second man.

"I am Fai D. Flourite" he greeted as he gave a bow. "This is a place where wishes are granted" said Yuko. "I want to go return where I came from" said Kurogane. "I wish to never return where I came from" said Fai at the same time and Kurogane looked at him. "That will be hard for all three of you" said Yuko.

"What does that mean?" asked Adrien. "I can grant all three of your wishes if the three of you give up something that you value" she replied. "What do you want from me?" asked Kurogane. "Your sword" came the response. Kurogane looked like he was going to fight her, but took a breath, put it in its sheath and thrust it at her.

Yuko turned to Fai. "Your price is the tattoo on your back" she said, shocking him. "Wouldn't you like this instead?" asked Fai, looking at his staff. "No, the tattoo is the required payment" replied Yuko and he closed his eyes. "Guess I have no choice" he said a large blue tattoo hovered over his back before flying to Yuko.

Before she continued, the Nino look-a-like ran out and was holding two small creatures in his arms. "This is Tikki and Plagg. She has the power to send you to different worlds" Yuko explained, holding the tiny red creature that had a big black dot on her forehead. "Give me the black" Kurogane demanded. "He's for communication with his partner. She can only take you other worlds, but has no control on where you land" said Yuko. "Adrien, your payment is your relationship" she said.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked. "The relationship the two of you have is what you value the most. No matter how many memories she regains, she will never remember you" she said. When he heard that, his face lost all color and he held her closer. "Knowing that, will you still accept?" asked Yuko. He looked down at Marinette, closed his eyes and nodded."Travelling to different worlds will be harder than you think. You may see people that you know that have different lives. If they were nice to in one world, they may not be in the next one. Each world will have different languages and rules that you may not understand. Some worlds may be filled with criminal, lies or war" said Yuko. "I understand" said Adrien. Yuko smiled as Tikki floated out of her hand and hovered in front of the group. Adrien watched in fascination as she grew wings while a circle with odd designs appeared beneath her and the group. "I wish you luck" said Yuko. Tikki opened her mouth and to Adrien's horror, swallowed them. Yuko watched with a smile as Tikki disappeared.

No longer feeling like he was floating, Adrien's eyes opened and he sat up quickly. "Good, you're awake" said Fai, picking up Tikki. "Marinette?" he asked, tightening his arms around her when he still felt her there. "I dried her off since she was wet" said Fai. "I helped!" chirped Tikki, surprising Adrien with how young she sounded. "Thank you" he said and caressed her cheek, which still felt like ice. Fai suddenly lunged forward, startling Adrien, who moved just as fast and held her protectively. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. "Sorry" said Fai, hands raised in a placating gesture and he relaxed. "I saw that this was stuck to you" said Fai, holding a dark butterfly.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked. "Yes. I was told that it had to be purified in order for her memories to return. But I don't know how to purify it" said Adrien. "That's what I'm here for" said Tikki as she flew over. "What do you mean?" asked Fai. "The only way to purify it is if I hold it my mouth for a minute" she replied. Fai held the butterfly in front of Tikki and the group watced as she sucked in the butterfly and closed her mouth. Adrien was amazed when a pure white butterfly emerged and flew into Marinette. Immediately, her body felt warmer and she took her first breath. "Tikki, can you sense where the butterflies are?" asked Adrien and she nodded. "Thank you" said Adrien, he finally looked around at where they were.

He smiled when he realized they were in a familiar bakery. "It's your decision to search for the butterflies, but leave me out of it. The only reason I'm here it to return to my world. I have no intention of helping" said Kurogane. "I understand. Don't worry, I can handle this without your help" said Adrien, surprising Kurogane. "What about you?" Kurogane asked Fai. "I'm going to help" replied Fai.

Suddenly, Tom and Sabine walked into the office, carrying food and tea. "Oh, good you're awake! Hope you're hungry!" exclaimed Tom as he set the food down. Adrien almost greeted him, but then realized that this may not be the Tom and Sabine he knew. Sabine walked over to Adrien and Marinette with a blanket. Adrien set her down and thanked Sabine. "I'm Tom Dupain and this is my wife Sabine Cheng" said Tom and Tikki floated over and landed in his hand. "Did Yuko giver her to you?" asked Tom. "Yes. Her name's Tikki" answered Fai. "You're lucky to have landed here" remarked Tom. "Why?" asked Fai. Tom strode over to the window and opened it. "Because this is the greatest city in the world, welcome to Paris!" said Tom. Adrien, expecting it to look like the Paris he knew, was surprised that it had some Asian influence mixed in.

As Tom was explaining things to the group, Adrien saw Kurogane was starting to nod off. Apparently Tom did as well, because he stopped what he was doing and glared in their direction. "PAY ATTENTION!" yelled and Kurogane was thrown back by an unseen force. The warrior quickly jumped to his feet, with Fai and Adrien following. "What was that?" asked Adrien, as Kurogane looked around.

"Did you throw something?" asked Kurogane. "If he did, the angle would have been different. It came from the top" said Fai. "I just used Kudan" said Tom, confused. "Dear, they're form different worlds. They don't know what that is" said Sabine. "A kudan is the embodiment of your soul and can be used to fight" explained Sabine. "Each kudan is unique to its wielder" said Tom. "Is one of Marinette's butterflies here?" asked Sabine. "It is. But it is far from here" said Tikki. "So, let's go find this butterfly! Are you coming?" asked Tom. "Yep!" exclaimed Fai.

"If I wanted to leave, could I?" asked Kurogane, looking at Tikki. "No. I can only stay until a butterfly is found" she replied. "Since it's after midnight, you should sleep" said Sabine. "We have some extra rooms, since this was a hotel before we turned it into a bakery" said Tom. Adrien gathered Marinette in his arms and followed Tom and Sabine out of the office. "Fai and Kurogane are in this room" said Tom. "You and Marinette can sleep in here" said Sabine, pointing at the stairs leading up to what should have been Marinette's room. "Thank you" he said and climbed up the stairs.

Adrien looked around, seeing nothing but darkness surrounding him. Sensing a presence behind him, he turned around. Despite the darkness, he saw a ball of shadow in front of him. They dissipated, leaving a large shadowy cat with piercing green eyes standing in front of him. _"I am the master of those who govern shadow. I have been waiting for someone powerful enough to wield me. Do you desire power?"_ the creature asked, its voice echoing all around. "Power to do what?" asked Adrien. _"To protect the one you love"_ it answered. "Yes" said Adrien. The creature became a ball of shadows again and flew into him and disappeared. Adrien's eyes flew open. He looked around to ground himself. He looked down at Marinette was still sleeping, surprised that Tikki was asleep next her and took her hand. "Just a dream" he whispered.

After having breakfast and Fai and Kurogane changing into clothes that would help them blend in, Adrien thanked Tom and Sabine and followed Fai and Kurogane out the door. Adrien looked up at Marinette's window. "Don't worry. Sabine will take care of her" said Tikki from his shoulder. "I know. I know their other versions from my world" said Adrien. "Is this like your world?" asked Fai. Yes, the only difference here is the Asian influences" answered Adrien. "This has to be odd for you, then" said Tikki. "It takes some getting used to" said Adrien.

As they walked around, Fai and Kurogane looked around. "Look at all the buildings! There are so many people! What do you think of this, Kuro-tan?" exclaimed Fai. "What's with the wird name?" demanded Kurogane. As people passed them by, girls noticed Tikki. "It's so cute!" Adrien heard as this world's Chloé walked past them, arm linked through Sabrina's. _"That's something I thought I'd never see"_ thought Adrien. After stopping at a street vendor and getting something to eat, they stopped at a bridge and ate while enjoying the nice weather. "How were you sent to Yuko?" asked Fai. "This old guy that was in the park the day Marinette lost her memories sent me" said Adrien. "What about you, Kuro-rin?" asked Fai. "Can you stop that? The Hime of my country forcefully sent me" he said. "Hime?" asked Adrien. "Her sister rules our land" said Kurogane. "Hime means princess?" wondered Adrien. "In your language, apparently" remarked the warrior. "What about you?" asked Adrien. "I sent myself" answered Fai. "Then why need the help of Yuko, couldn't you travel to other worlds by yourself?" asked Adrien. "I can't. With all the power I have, it takes all of that to send myself to one world only" replied Fai.

A scream startled the three of them when they noticed two groups of people show up. The locals ran away from the two groups of people. _"Is this a gang fight?"_ thought Adrien, noticing that one group had dark clothes and the other wearing coveralls. "This territory belongs to us! Just because you have a high level Kudan, don't get cocky!" shouted Kim. At the word Kudan, Adrien felt a twinge of pain in heart. Suddenly, both gangs rushed towards each other. Instead, of using fists, the gangs summoned different creatures and used them to fight. "So that's what a Kudan looks like" remarked Kurogane. The leader of the dark shirts summoned a large bird made of water, which proceeded to flood the area and the second group was swept away. Adrien heard someone gasp and turned to see Max fall down with his Kudan hovering next to him. Seeing the wall of water quickly approaching him, Adrien ran to him. "Move!" he yelled, but Max only watched in fear. Adrien managed to get his arms around Max, expecting to also be swept away, but was surprised when shadows surrounded them and pushed the water away. The leader removed their mask, revealing Juleka. "It seems you also have a high level Kudan" she said.


	4. Chapter 3

"This should be interesting" said Juleka as she rested her hand on her Kudan. Her Kudan hurtled towards Adrien and his Kudan easily overpowered hers. "I like you. My name's Juleka. What's yours?" she asked. "Adrien" he replied. "Juleka, the cops are coming!" cried of her members. "Damn. Scatter!" she ordered. Before she got onto her Kudan, she looked over her shoulder at Adrien. "See you soon!" she cried and then left. Adrien was surprised to see his Kudan transform into a ball and retreat into him and Adrien turned to Max. "You okay?" he asked and Max nodded as his Kudan also retreated into him. "Tikki?" asked Adrien and she chirped from inside his shirt. "I sensed a butterfly during the fight, but I can't anymore" she said. "Thank you for saving me! My name's Max." said Max. "I'm Adrien and this is Fai and Kurogane" Adrien replied. "I know this crêpe place not to far, let me treat you as thanks" said Max. "That's very kind of you, but…" began Adrien. "We'd love to!" stated Fai and Adrien shot him a look.

When they got to the restaurant and had ordered their food, Fai began asking Max a lot of questions. "Are Kudan fights a common occurrence here?" asked Fai. "Yes. It's a way for to gangs to show their strength and fight over territory" said Max. "Why hasn't anyone banned it? Civilians could get hurt" remarked Adrien. "When they fight, they are careful to not cause too much damage. "Juleka owns this part of town and she's strong and kind. She helps others when she can" said Max. "You admire her?" asked Fai. "Yes. Adrien, I also admire you. It's not often that visitors get such a strong Kudan. Mine is only a level four, the lowest rank a Kudan could be" said Max. "Here's your food" said a woman's voice. Adrien looked up, and his eyes widened. "Nathalie?" he asked. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked. "No, sorry. You look like someone I know" answered Adrien. "Okay. Enjoy" she said and put their plates down in front of them. "I don't think I will get over this until we go to the next world" said Adrien. "What is your world's version of her?" asked Fai. "Nathalie helped my father schedule meetings" he explained so that Fai could understand. After they finished, Max paid and they left. "That was delicious!" exclaimed Tikki.

"Max, it was really nice to meet you, but we have something that to do" said Adrien. "Nice meeting you too! No worries, I have to head home now anyways. See you around!" he said and ran off. "Which one of you is Adrien?" someone demanded and Adrien groaned and turned to face the person. "Of course it would be you" he muttered, looking at Theo. "Who wants to know?" questioned Fai. "Are you the one that Juleka said she liked?" he asked. "What if I am?" asked Fai. "I'm Adrien" he said, coming into view of Theo. "You're just a kid! Are you going to team up with her?" he questioned. "No" replied Adrien. "Then join us" said Theo. "Yeah, also not going to happen" stated Adrien. "Fight me!" cried Theo and his Kudan emerged in the shape of an artist. The Kudan rushed Adrien and he easily jumped back as it tried land a hit. When Fai got ready to intervene, Kurogane stopped him by blocking him with his arm. "I'm bored. You wanna fight someone, fight me!" he stated. "What level is your Kudan?" asked Theo. "Don't know, don't care. Hurry up and fight me already" he replied. "Very well" said Theo and his Kudan once again rushed forward. Adrien watched as Kurogane moved just as fast to avoid the attacks. "This doesn't seem like a fair fight since Kurogane isn't used to hand to hand combat" Adrien observed. "How do you know that?" asked Fai. "I'm trained in martial arts and know how to read people's strengths and weaknesses" Adrien replied.

Theo's Kudan, realizing that the fight wasn't going in its favor, raised a hand and fired a ball of light, which sent Kurogane flying back and into a pillar. "Was that supposed to hurt?" asked Kurogane as he recovered. "I'll have you know that my Kudan is one the strongest out there!" cried Theo. "If I only had my sword, this fight would be over" Kurogane said. Suddenly, a huge blue dragon appeared behind the warrior and towered over him. The Kudan quickly changed into a blue katana in front of him and Kurogane grasped the hilt. Theo's Kudan flew at Kurogane and he dodged the attack and slashed the back of the Kudan, causing Theo to gasp in pain and the Kudan retreated into Theo. "You're too strong to be serving a child" Theo snarled. "I serve only one person and it ain't him" said Kurogane.

After the fight, they returned to the bakery and saw Tom and Sabine drinking tea. "Oh! You're back. Did you have any luck?" asked Sabine as he entered. "No. Tikki sensed a butterfly, but it disappeared" replied Adrien and then told the couple what had happened. "It's pretty uncommon for visitors getting such a high level Kudan. I'm not all that surprised you defeated Theo" remarked Tom. "You mentioned that Tikki sensed a butterfly one minute, but it disappeared the next. I wonder if it someone got stuck on a Kudan" said Sabine. "If that's the case, it's going to be impossible to figure out which one" said Adrien. "It would have to be on a strong Kudan to be able to handle the kind of power that Marinette's butterflies hold" explained Tom. "We should make some dinner now. Do you mind helping us?" asked Sabine, looking at Fai and Kurogane. Adrien made to stand up, but Tom stopped him. "You stay. We'll call when it's ready" he said, pushing Kurogane out the door. "Thank you" Adrien replied and Sabine smiled at him before they left. Adrien held her hand and watched as she slept. "I promise I'll get your memories back" he whispered.

The next day, they started their search again in a busy outdoor market. "Well, this will be difficult since no one walks around with their Kudan out" remarked Fai. Suddenly. Max's Kudan flew out of a wall and stood in front of them. "Adrien!" cried Max, running up. "Good morning!" Tikki greeted him and sat on his shoulder as the younger boy caught his breath. "Did you find what you're looking for?" asked Max. "Not yet" replied Adrien. "How did you know we were here?" asked Fai. "My Kudan is good at finding people" answered Max. Kurogane stiffened and turned his attention to the sky. "What is it?" asked Adrien when he saw a large bird hurtling towards them. Before they could react, the bird grabbed Max and took off, while also dropping a note at Adrien's feet. He picked up the note that had one line: _"I'll be waiting at the base of the Eiffel Tower"_. Adrien turned to the two men. "Look at this!" exclaimed Adrien showing them the note, both men looked confused. "The Eiffel Tower isn't far" he said. As both men studied the note, they started talking in different languages. "Oh this is just perfect! We can't understand each other" said Adrien. Instead of saying anything, Adrien gestured them to follow and took off running to the Eiffel Tower.

"Are you sure that they will come?" asked Rose. "Yes. They seem to have grown attached to him" said Mylene as Ivan approached Rose. "The lookout reported that they are quickly approaching from the area where we took the kid from" he said. "Good" said Rose and watched as Adrien, Kurogane and Fai appeared. "There!" cried Adrien, when he saw that Max was tied to one of the metal legs of the tower. "At least they're not hurt" said Fai. "Yeah" remarked Kurogane. "Finally, we can understand each other" Adrien said, sighing in relief. "That must mean that Tikki acts as translator" said Fai as they climbed the steps to where Max was. "Great!" retorted Kurogane. "You two okay" asked Adrien and Max nodded. "So you made it" said Rose as she walked up to the group. "Let Max and Tikki go!" demanded Adrien. "I will. But first, you have to fight me" she stated, summoning her Kudan. "Fine" agreed Adrien. Rose's Kudan grabbed her by the waist and bounded up the tower to the top deck. "If I take the stairs, it'll take too long" said Adrien. "I can get you up there!" stated Fai. "How?" asked Kurogane. "By using my Kudan" he replied and a giant appeared before forming into wisps of air and surrounding Adrien, allowing him to fly up to where Rose was.

"Impressive" she said when he landed. Adrien summoned his own Kudan and Rose's eyes widened slightly. "It's been centuries since the shadow cat has chosen a wielder. This will make the fight more interesting" she remarked. Her Kudan held out her hand, slowly letting perfume out and harden. "Perfume, really?" he asked. "This is special. One hit of that and you'll be under my control" she answered. Her Kudan suddenly shot the perfume cloud at him. Before he had a chance to dodge the attack, it his chest and exploded, surrounding him in a cloud. "Adrien!" cried Tikki. "It's okay, look" said Fai. Adrien has his lower face covered by a mask made of shadow. Determined, Rose's Kudan continued trying to hit him with perfume and he deftly dodged every attack. "You're quick, I'll give you that. But I don't think you can avoid all these" said Rose as her Kudan produced twenty perfume bombs. Sensing that his master was in trouble, Adrien's Kudan left his face and reformed as a cat. Working side by side, they quickly eliminated all the bombs. "Amazing!" cried Max. "He wasn't kidding when he said he was used to fighting" remarked Fai. "What do you mean?" asked Tikki. "When you were fighting Theo, Kuro-tan he knew that you weren't used to fighting hand-to-hand" replied Fai.

As the fight continued, Juleka walked up and freed Max and Tikki. "Rose!" she shouted, stopping the fight. "Juleka!" cried Rose and her Kudan brought her down with Adrien's doing the same. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "I wanted to test how strong he was since I heard you liked him. Also, I never get to see you!" she cried. "Rose…" began Juleka. "Adrien! I sense a butterfly!" Tikki whispered in his ear when she landed on his shoulder. "Do you know where?" he asked. "It's here, but I can't tell which Kudan it's attached too" she replied. After talking to Rose, Juleka turned and faced Adrien. "I want to apologize for what happened" said Juleka. "It's fine" he replied. "Good. Since I didn't get to fight you last time, now seems like a good time" said Juleka and Adrien almost groaned as he turned to his Kudan. "Ready for another fight?" he asked and the cat nodded. Juleka summoned her water-based Kudan and made the first move. "Adrien's pretty tough" remarked Fai. "He's not just a dumb kid. At least he's able to analyze an opponent during a fight" said Kurogane. "He did say that he was trained in martial arts" replied Fai. "Tikki! Can you still sense the butterfly?" asked Adrien as he and Juleka fought. "Yes!" she cried. As the fight continued, it was clear to see that Adrien was slowly gaining the upper hand. Before Juleka could counter, Adrien's Kudan was able to land a hit on her Kudan, knocking her off. "Juleka!" cried Rose. "I'm fine" came the reply. "You're stronger than I thought. Why is that I wonder?" she asked. "I have something that I need to do" he replied. "Very well" she said and raised her hand above her head and water slowly formed into a large ball. "Now!" she cried and her Kudan flooded the area. Fai, Kurogane, Max and Tikki could only watch as Adrien was swept under. "Adrien!" cried Max. Minutes later, Adrien's head broke the surface, taking deep breaths as he held onto his Kudan as it ascended from the water and landed next to Kurogane. "You okay" asked Fai and he nodded. Max gasped and ran towards Rose. Adrien looked behind him and saw a wall of water and debris headed their way. "Max! Get out of their!" cried Adrien. Not hearing them, Max stretched his hand out and his Kudan grew and towered over the Eiffel Tower. "The feather is in his Kudan!' exclaimed Tikki. "You think?!" shouted Adrien.

Everyone watched in awe as the giant Kudan gathered Rose and Max in its hands and lumbered towards the center of Paris. As it walked away, it started shooting beams of light, destroying buildings. "ROSE!" Juleka yelled as she was knocked loose and fell. Juleka and her Kudan flew as fast as possible and she managed to catch Rose. "Are you okay?" she asked Rose. Rose nodded and hugged her tight. Kurogane turned to Adrien. "Any ideas?" he asked. "Yeah. But it's insane" he replied as he jumped on the back of his Kudan and took off. "Stop it!" cried Max as Kudan continued to cause destruction, forcing people to flee. "Max!" cried Adrien. "Adrien! I can see the butterfly! It's in the center of his chest!" exclaimed. Adrien's Kudan got as close as it could and Adrien leapt off and drove his fist into the Kudan's chest. As he continued, he was met with resistance but ignored it as he slowly approached the butterfly. When Max cried out in pain, he looked up and saw that he had fallen to his knees and was gripping the area above his heart. "Keep going!" stated Max and Adrien nodded. Adrien finally closed his hand over the butterfly and yanked it out. When he did that, Max's Kudan shrank down to its original size. As he opened his hand, Tikki flew down and sat on his shoulder. "Can you hold onto this until we get back to the bakery?" he asked "Yes" said Tikki and opened her mouth, closing it when it flew in.

The travelers rushed back to the bakery, Adrien leading. "Goodness! What happened?" asked as Adrien rushed past her, not answering. "We found another butterfly" said Fai. When he entered the room, Tikki released the now white butterfly and they both watched as it flew into Marinette. Adrien watched as her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him. "Marinette!" he cried. "Who are you? Have we met before?" she asked. His face fell, but he recovered quickly. "No. My name's Adrien. "Your name is Marinette. We are traveling to different worlds to find and retrieve your memories" he explained, seeing Kurogane and Fai enter from the corner of his eye. "The two men behind me are also traveling with us" he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette. My name is Fai" he greeted, touching Adrien's shoulder briefly. "This is Kurogane and Tikki" Fai finished as Adrien walked out, Kurogane watching him.

When they left Tikki with Marinette, they found Tom and Sabine outside, looking up, worriedly. "He came to us and asked if there was somewhere he could be undisturbed. When we told him about the balcony above where Marinette is, he went up there and hasn't come down. What happened?" asked Tom. "Marinette woke, but she doesn't remember him" replied Fai and Sabine gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "Will he be alright?" asked Tom. "He's a strong kid" Kurogane said simply and the adults looked up towards the roof.

"She has recovered some of her memories already" said the woman as her master came up behind her, watching the events unfold through a mirror. "The journey from now on will not be as easy" he replied, looking over at a person wearing dark clothes with a moth design in the center who was suspended in a tank full of liquid, eyes closed and purple marking drawn on his arms and legs.


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N: They will be wearing the same outfits as in TRC, but Marinette's is similar to Chun'yan but pink and Adrien's will be a dark blue)**

As they waited for their food, Adrien turned to Max. "I wanted to thank you for your help in getting Marinette's butterfly" he said. "I should be thanking you. Everyone has always said that my Kudan and I were weak, so I was glad I had the chance to prove them wrong" said Max. "Hey fellas. Mind if I join you?" asked Juleka as she approached their table. "Of course" replied Adrien, scooting over and she sat down next to him. "Thanks. How are your injuries?" she asked. "They're fine" he answered. "That's good to hear. How much longer are you staying?" she wondered. "We're actually leaving today" Fai answered. After they finished their meal, the group stood outside and said their goodbyes. "If we ever come back, we'll be sure to visit you" said Fai and Adrien nodded. As they watched the travelers walk away, Juleka turned to Max. "I've been meaning to ask. How would you like to join my gang?" she asked and Max looked at her stunned. "I…I would love too!" he cried, causing her to chuckle.

When they got back to the bakery, Adrien saw that instead of the sundress that she was wearing when they first arrived, she was wearing this world's version of what she always wore, but with sneakers instead of ballet flats. "I hope this is okay. It would be easier for her to move around in instead of the dress" explained Sabine, handing him her dress and shoes. "It's fine" he said. "I can store those for you" stated Tikki and Adrien watched as she sucked in the clothes. "How much can you store" he asked. "Yuko gave me the ability to have unlimited storage capacity" came the reply. During the exchange, he noticed Marinette rubbing her eye. "Are you okay?" asked Fai. "I'm fine. Just sleepy" she said. "Never look back" said Kurogane when he stood next to Adrien. "What?" he asked. "If there's something that you have to do, always look forward" replied Kurogane. The alternate Tom and Sabine watched as Tikki started the spell to take them to another world. "Thank you!" cried Adrien over the wind. "We hope that you'll find more of her butterflies in the next world" said Sabine as they disappeared.

As they left the alternate Paris and headed to the next world, Adrien felt his Kudan leaving him and he turned and looked over his shoulder as the shadowy cat looked at him. He turned his attention back to what was in front of him, startled to see people slowly becoming visible. Before he knew it, he had crash-landed into a potato vendor's stall. "Ow" he groaned, sitting up. As he looked around, he was amazed at all the people that had stopped what they were doing to gawk at them. "Who the hell are you?" a gruff voice demanded and he saw a large man towering over Marinette, sneering at her as she looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Answer me! Where did you come from?" he demanded, yanking on Marinette's arm. Adrien ran at the man and kicked him in the face, forcing him back. "Hands off" he growled, standing protectively in front of Marinette. "You little brat! Do you know who you just kicked?" asked one of the guards. "Enough!" cried a young girl's voice. "Chun'yan!" growled the man. "Don't mess with people who have just arrived! Dumbass!" she stated. "The Ryanban will hear of this!" he threatened. "Sure, like I haven't heard that before!" she called back. "Keep talking! You of all people know what happens when you speak out against the Ryanban" he said. After the men and his guards left, Marinette walked up to Adrien. "Did he hurt you?" he asked. "No. I'm fine" she replied. "That's good" he said, smiling. Marinette watched him as he and the rest of the travelers helped clean up the damage. "Those thugs! I can't believe they would start a fight in the market. I can't wait for the Amen'osa to come and save this town" said one woman. Chun'yan looked at the group, finally noticing how oddly they were dressed. "You look weird!" she stated. "What?" asked Adrien and Fai laughed. "She said you looked weird, Kuro-rin!" teased Fai. "IF I'M WEIRD, THEN YOU'RE WEIRD TOO!" shouted Kurogane. "Come with me!" the young girl cried, grabbing Marinette's hand and pulling her with her out of the market as they followed. When they got to what Adrien assumed was her house, the young girl dragged her inside to a spacious room. "Why are you here?" she demanded once they were settled. "What do you mean? We just arrived here" replied Adrien. "You're not Amen'osa?" she asked. "Amen'osa?" asked Marinette, as she rubbed her eye. "They're spies that work for the government. They investigate each region and their Ryanban to prevent him from oppressing his people. By the way, what is that thing?" she asked, looking at Tikki. "She's our mascot" Fai replied as Tikki waved at Chun'yan. ""That guy called you Chun'yan, right?" asked Adrien and she nodded. "I'm Adrien, this Marinette and those two are Fai and Kurogane" he introduced. "I take it since the ruler of this land is evil?" asked Fai. "He's the worst Ryanban we've had. He killed my mother" she said, on the verge of tears. Suddenly, the creaking of the roof drew their attention and Adrien stood up. "Is that the wind?" he asked. "Don't go outside!" Chun'yan cried, seconds before the rood was torn away. Adrien reacted quickly and grabbed Tikki and then shielded Marinette from the wind as it destroyed the house. Minutes later, the wind left as quickly as it had come. "That wasn't normal wind" remarked Fai, looking at the sky. "The Ryanban did this!" cried Chun'yan.

In a cavernous room in the palace, an older man looked at the destruction he had caused that was reflected on the water on front of him, a large crystal ball sat on a pedestal directly in front of him. "Did you do it, father?" the man from earlier asked as he entered the room. "Yes" he replied. "Who are those people? Think they're Amen'osa?" the younger man asked, looking at the scene as well. "It matter not who they are. As long as I this, no one can stop me!" he stated, looking at the crystal ball where Marinette's dark butterfly fluttered around.

The next day, hammering could be heard as Kurogane repaired the roof. "Why do I have to do this?" he grumbled as Fai raised another plank through the hole. "Because she's letting us stay here!" he called up. "How long are we going to stay here?" asked Kurogane. "Until Tikki is ready to!" Fai chirped. "Was it okay to let her go out? She's always half asleep" said Kurogane. "Receiving two butterflies isn't enough. She'll need more to get her memories back" replied Fai.

Adrien watched with a small smile as Chun'yan dragged Marinette around to the different vendors. "Can you sense the butterfly?" asked Adrien and Tikki shook her head. "I can't. Something's blocking me from being able to" she replied. Seeing Adrien's expression, she put a paw on his cheek. "Don't worry, we'll find" she reassured him. "Thanks" he said. "Chun'yan! Over here!" called a vendor and they walked up to him. "Want to try your luck? All you have to do is roll double sixes to win!" stated the vendor, putting the dice in Marinette's hand. Without even shaking the dice, she dropped them on the table. When they stopped, the crowd gasped when they saw that she got twelve. "How lucky! Try again" said the vendor as she got twelve again. Since she got the highest score twice, the vendor awarded them four of his best outfits. As Adrien and Marinette changed, Tikki stored the other two outfits as Chun'yan watched in awe. After buying something to eat, the four of them sat on one side of a bridge. "That was amazing how you got the high score! Have you always been lucky?" asked Chun'yan. "I don't know. All I remember is my name and a city with a lot of structures" replied Marinette. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked" said Chun'yan. "It's okay. We're actually travelling to find my memories. That's what Adrien told me" she replied, looking over at him.

A sudden scream rang out and they looked towards the source to see the man and his thugs from earlier ransacking a shop as an old man and a young woman watched, helpless. "Stop it!" cried the woman as the man loomed over her and the old man. "This store hasn't paid its takes yes!" stated the large man. "My father needs his medicine. Just give me a little time!" begged the woman. "You've had chance!" growled the man, raising his whip. "NO!" cried Chun'yan as they rushed towards them. Marinette got there first and fell in front of the couple as the lash came down. Adrien let the most of the lash wind around his body and left arm, holding what was left in his right hand. He then jumped into the air, one foot landing on the hand holding the whip and the other landed squarely on the man's face. "Get out of my way!" growled the man. "No" said Adrien, coldly as looked down at the man. The man tensed and Adrien jumped away, whip still around him, as the man drew a fan from a holder on his back. "That's my mother's!" cried Chun'yan as the man waved it, summoning a soldier that started attacking Adrien. "My mother was a powerful mage. Two years ago that guy and his father arrived as traveling magicians, when his father suddenly became powerful and pushed the former Ryanban out of the palace. My mother lost her life trying to stop them!" stated Chun'yan as the fight continued. When Adrien landed on the soldier's large sword, he ran towards it and kicked it in the head.

When he landed, he was shocked to see that his attack did little damage to the soldier and that he was surrounded by more soldiers. As one, they flew towards him and he fell into a defensive stance. "LOOK OUT!" cried Chun'yan. Adrien managed to defeat them all, taking a minute to catch his breath. Unbeknownst to him, the man waved the fan again and Adrien was on alert as he heard the sound of the wind from earlier again. Before he could react, the wind slammed into his chest, sending him flying back, where he collided with one of the shop's damaged outer wall. "Adrien!" cried Marinette as she and Chun'yan ran over to his unmoving form. The Ryanban's son and his thugs left and they could hear him laughing as they walked away. "He's going to pay for this!" exclaimed Chun'yan. She then turned to Adrien and Marinette to see her supporting him as he held a torn off piece of his outfit to his head to staunch the bleeding. "Adrien…" crooned Tikki and he stroked her heads with one finger to reassure her. "We need to tend to your wound, think you can walk?" asked Chun'yan and he nodded. He was barely standing, when he started swaying on his feet. Chun'yan supported him on one side, Marinette following on the other side and they began the slow trek back to her house. As they walked back, Tikki kept him from falling asleep by poking him in the face with her paw.

When they got back to the house, Fai and Kurogane came out. "What happened?" asked Fai. Before they could answer, Adrien all but collapsed, only to be caught by Kurogane. "He might have bruising on his back, lay him on his side. The Ryanban's son was terrorizing a father and his daughter for taxes and he fought the son" replied Chun'yan as they followed the warrior inside. "Will he be okay?" asked a concerned Marinette. "Yeah. He's a tough kid" replied Kurogane as he laid him down on the floor. Chun'yan ran to get supplies; she checked his back first and was relieved that there was little bruising. She rolled him over and started to treat his injuries as Marinette watched. "Can I help?" she asked. "Hold him down. I have to close the cut on his head" she replied. Marinette complied, cradling his head as Fai held his shoulders in place. When she started stitching the head wound, his eyes snapped open and he started to thrash against the pain and Fai held him down tighter. It was a tense few minutes and Marinette was on the verge of tears when Chun'yan finally finished. Thankfully, Adrien was sleeping after having exhausted himself.

After Chun'yan had put everything away, she came back out and sat down. "Have you tried to fight them before?" asked Fai. "Yes. Lots if times, but the palace is impenetrable. The Ryanban has spells surrounding it that can't be broken" she replied. "That's what I sensed in the market earlier. It's blocking me from finding the butterfly" said Tikki. "Could you kidnap the son?" Fai wondered and Chun'yan shook her head. "His father would know" she said. "There has to be a way for me to get in" said Adrien, as he sat up with the help of Marinette. "Wait! You're still hurt." said Marinette, grabbing his sleeve. "I'll be fine" he reassured her. "Hang on" said Fai and Adrien turned to him. "Just going there without a plan isn't going to work, you need a spell to counteract what is already in place" he continued. "Yuko might be able to help" said Tikki. The spot on her forehead began to glow and suddenly Yuko appeared, as though on the other side of a mirror. "Tikki. What is it?" asked Yuko. "We need something that is able to break a powerful spell. Chun'yan did mention that the Ryanban became powerful. It seems odd that this would be related to Marinette losing her butterflies since it happened. Does time flow differently between dimensions?" asked Adrien. "Yes. But, why are you asking my help? Can't you use magic?" she asked Fai. "I gave you the source of my powers" he replied. "That may be to control your magic, but it's not the source" said Yuko. "Still, I have a rule to not use magic without it" he replied and Kurogane looked at him. "Very well. I'll send something that can break the spell. But first, I will require payment" said Yuko. "Tikki, will send her my staff?" asked Fai and she nodded. A minute later, the staff appeared in front of Yuko. Tikki opened her mouth and dark ball flew out and Adrien caught it. He opened his hand to reveal what looked like a hardened ball of mud. "Thank you" he said and the transmission ended.

After Kurogane and Fai had changed into their outfits, they headed outside and stood behind Adrien, Tikki perched on his shoulder. Marinette and Chun'yan stood in front of her house. "I want to come too!" cried Chun'yan. "I'm sorry, Chun'yan. But you need to stay here with Marinette. It's going to be dangerous since we don't know what will be waiting at the palace" said Adrien. "But I want to avenge my mother!" she cried. "I know. But is revenge something your mother wants for you? It can change a person" said Adrien and she looked down. "Let's go" he said, leaving the yard with Fai and Kurogane following. Marinette put a hand on the young girl's shoulder when she started to cry.

"We could have let her come with us. She is letting us stay in her home, it's the least we could do" said Fai and Adrien remained silent. "If we can't defeat the Ryanban, how would we face her when we get back?" asked Kurogane. "If he does have Marinette's butterfly, what's the plan to get it back?" asked Fai. "I will get it back, matter what" stated Adrien. The Ryanban and his son watched as they approached the gate. "That boy seems to be hiding a strange power. But there's no way it's as strong as my magic, thanks to this" the older man remarked, holding the contained butterfly. When they got to the gigantic doors, Kurogane put both hands on them and pushed. "You can't just open the door" warned Fai as they opened. When they were completely opened, they were shocked to see an upside down version of the town and Adrien removed the mud ball from where he put it. "How do I use this?" he asked Tikki. "You have to get it up there, that's where the magic is weakest" she said. Adrien tossed it up and kicked it, sending it hurtling towards the top of the castle. When it made contact, the spells surrounding the castle became visible as they shattered. Inside the place, the sphere holding the butterfly cracked, surprising both men. "How is this possible?" asked the son. "I'm not done with them yet!" stated his father.

As they walked down they hallway, it seemed to go on forever with no end in sight. "Is this another trap?" asked the warrior. "Yes. I dropped this when we walked in" said Adrien, picking up a small stone. "Impressive" said Fai. "Is there a way we can get out of here?" asked Kurogane and Fai walked over to a wall, holding his hand in front of it. "There's something behind this wall. There is strong magic coming from here" said Fai. "Could it be the Ryanban?" asked Kurogane. "I'm not sure. It would be too easy if it were" he replied. "I thought you couldn't use magic" said Adrien. "It's not magic, it's intuition" Fai answered, Adrien and Kurogane looking at him suspiciously. Kurogane punched the wall, bringing it down to reveal a room. Through the dust, Adrien saw someone sitting in the center of the room. "Who's there?" he asked. When it cleared, they saw a beautiful pale woman wearing an elaborate black dress and headdress. "You have finally arrived" she said, seductively.

"They'll be no match for her" said the Ryanban, as they still watched. "Who are you?" demanded Kurogane. "Be careful how you speak to me. I could crush you with little effort" she purred and Adrien approached her. "We're looking for the Ryanban, he has something that belongs to my friend" he said and raised her hand, looking at his eyes through her long nails. "You have serious eyes. Unfortunately, I can't answer your question. Nor can I let you leave" she said. Suddenly, the whole room changed and they were standing on tall posts and she stood in a pavilion. Adrien looked down to see water all around them. "This is my secret art and unlike an illusion, it won't be pretty" she explained. She then summoned balls of water to appear and hover all around, sending one flying towards Adrien. He blocked the water and was surprised when his sleeve was tattered as smoke was seen. "It's acid!" he shouted to Fai and Kurogane. "Tikki, get in" he said and she flew inside his clothes. The woman sent more bubbles at them, forcing them to dodge. Adrien landed on a post that immediately disappeared and he landed in the water. He cried out when his foot got burned. He quickly jumped to another tall post and inspected his foot. "You okay?" asked Fai. "I think so. The water below is also acid" he called back. "Kuro-min, break this for me" said Fai when he landed on top of a lamppost. Kurogane jumped from his post and snapped the lamppost in half and the men each grabbed a piece. As Adrien rested, he watched them fight in tandem. "Adrien, you and Tikki should get out of here to find her butterfly" said Fai and the teen nodded. "Kurogane! I need a lift!" he shouted, getting the warrior's attention. He swung the pole over and Adrien jumped on. "He has to go through there!" cried Tikki, pointing up. When Kurogane got him close enough, Adrien jumped off the pole and used his good foot to kick through the ceiling and disappeared. "Guess I'll have to teach you two a lesson" said the woman and acid rain started to fall, burning their clothes.

As Adrien walked down the hallway, he started favoring his right foot. "Are you okay?" asked Tikki. "I'm fine" re replied. "We can't have that, now can we?" asked the Ryanban's son as he appeared from the shadows. He then flexed and gained more muscle and height so that he towered over Adrien. "This time I will end this!" he exclaimed. "I sense a lot of power coming from him" whispered Tikki. "Another spell?" he asked. "Yes! This one is cast by my father!" stated the man as Adrien placed Tikki on a slab of concrete. "What's the matter? You need your daddy to help you win your fights?" he taunted, angering the man. "Why you!" he cried and sent his fist towards the teen. Adrien ducked and the fist collided with a wall, leaving a one foot dent where his head had just been.

As Fai and Kurogane continued to hold their own against the woman, she sent a large bubble flying forwards Fai, who destroyed it. His eyes widened in shock as another came at him. Thinking quickly, Kurogane drove his pole into him, dragging him out of the way. When Fai landed, he placed a hand on his stomach. "That hurt, Kuro-rin" he said. "Better that than a giant acid bubble" he replied. "Very clever children. It has been a while since I've been this entertained" remarked the woman as more enormous bubbles surrounded the two men.

Despite being injured, Adrien was able to always dodge the man's attacks. However, Adrien could feel that he was getting tired. The Ryanban's son grabbed his injured foot and squeezed, causing him to wince in pain. The man grinned before picking him up and threw him across the room, where Adrien crashed into a wall and didn't move. "ADRIEN!" shouted Tikki and flew over to him, only to be caught in the man's large fist as the teen struggled to his feet.

"What's the plan?" asked Kurogane. "The same power that I sensed earlier is coming from the jewel in the center of headdress" said Fai, and then whispered something in his ear. Without warning, Fai flew towards her. "Willing to rush to your death?" she asked, crouching into a defensive position. Fai smiled at her, as Kurogane pushed him down and away and he landed in front of the woman, shocked when she stabbed with her long nails.

"What is this thing? Is it made with magic? There's a rumor that the Amen'osa can use magic. That must mean you're one of them. I should kill you right now!" exclaimed the Ryanban's son as Tikki struggled to get free. "Let her go" panted Adrien and the large man drove his free fist into his stomach, causing Adrien to gasp and collapse.

"That's some trick you pulled" complimented the woman as she pulled the thick magazine Kurogane was reading earlier out. "Not a fan of rain" he said, casually and smashed the jewel in the center. The Ryanban looked dismayed as another crack appeared. The woman grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek. "Did your friend tell you about the stone?" she asked and he nodded. "The two of you have my apologies, then. The Ryanban is on the top floor of this castle" she said. Thank you" said Fai and they rushed out. As they made their way up, they could hear Tikki's faint cries and followed them to a room that was already destroyed. What they saw made their blood run cold; Adrien was slumped against the base of a pillar, eyes closed. "Fai! Kurogane!" cried Tikki as they approached her from where she sat on Adrien's shoulder. "What happened?" asked Kurogane, relieved that he was still breathing, despite it being labored. "The Ryanban's son did this to him! He's gone!" she cried and Fai cradled her in his hands as Kurogane carefully picked him up and Adrien groaned and opened his eyes. "Tikki…" he began. "She's safe" answered Fai. Adrien raised a shaking hand and pointed at where they came in. "That…way" he managed before passing out again.

When the group finally made it to the doors, Adrien had regained consciousness. He put a hand on Kurogane's arm and the warrior set him gingerly on his feet. As Fai kept the teen upright, Kurogane pushed the doors open, to reveal the large room. As they walked in, Tikki looked up and gasped. "Marinette! Chun'yan!" she cried at the two girls who were trapped hundreds of feet above them in a large clear bubble, unconscious. Marinette had her arms around the young girl. In front of them, the Ryanban had a crazed smile on his face as he held the cracked orb that contained Marinette's butterfly. Behind him, the son was also smiling. "That doesn't belong to you" said Adrien. "That may be. But why would I give something that has given me this much power to a kid like you?" asked the Ryanban. Adrien rushed forward, jumped on the empty pedestal and his leg was positioned dangerously close to the man's face. "Let them go" ordered Adrien. In response, the butterfly glowed brightly as a force knocked him away, only to be caught by Fai. "If you even think of hurting me, I'll kill them both!" stated the Ryanban. Adrien got to his feet and stared the man down, face devoid of emotion. Suddenly, the men from the village ran out and surrounded them. "These people are under my spell. Could you kill innocent people? If you attack them, I will inflict the pain tenfold on the girls." said the older man as Marinette and Chun'yan watched.

When the men from the village rushed him, Adrien was put on the defensive. He was quickly overpowered and the men repeatedly struck him with their wooden poles. "Adrien!" cried Tikki as Kurogane and Fai rushed forward to save him. "No! Get the butterfly!" cried Adrien and the men nodded. As they approached the Ryanban, some of the villagers broke away from Adrien and started fighting them. "As long as I have this, No one can stop me!" cried the Ryanban. "Help us, Ren!" shouted Marinette and Adrien grabbed the pole that was about to hit him. "It's just another illusion" he said, relief coloring his voice. "What?" asked the older man. "Marinette doesn't know to call me that anymore" he replied and ran past Fai and Kurogane. Just as he was about to reach the Ryanban, one of the men from the village got in between them and Adrien froze. More men came forward and drove the teen back. A bright light shone from behind Adrien and the men regained their senses. As the men looked around confused, more cracks appeared on the small sphere and Adrien fell to his knees and Marinette helped keep him upright. "Your control of these men is over" said Chun'yan and the man growled in anger. "That belongs to Marinette. Hand over the butterfly" Adrien ordered and walked slowly up to him once he was free of her support. As he reached for the sphere, the Kiishim appeared behind the Ryanban and placed her hand over his face


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N: When in Jade, Adrien will be wearing a black version of Syaoran's outfit)**

In his surprise, the broken sphere fell out of his hand and rolled away. "I will make sure he and his son receive the same treatment they were so kind enough to give me" said the woman as she dragged him and the son, into a dark portal. "NO!" the Ryanban cried as all three disappeared. Adrien bent down and held the butterfly and Tikki zoomed over. After the butterfly was purified, Marinette walked over and it flew into her chest

" _Hey Alya!" she greeted as she sat next to her friend. "Good morning!" the other girl greeted. "Morning!" she greeted Nino and an empty seat_

When Marinette fell forward, Adrien caught her sleeping form and sank down.

The man was too preoccupied to notice that the woman left his side and entered the room where the captive teen was. "It's not your time yet, but it will be soon. Perhaps that's why I was awaked" she said.

The group stood before Chun'yan and the villagers after having changed back. "Thank you for everything" said Chun'yan. "We should be thanking you. That medicine really helped" replied Adrien. "They were made by my Omoni. I don't know how to make them yet, but I'm going to learn and become a powerful Shinban!" the young girl stated and Marinette smiled at her. As Tikki started the transfer, the villagers waved goodbye to them as they disappeared.

When they got to the next world, they were surprised to only see a massive lake. "What a beautiful lake!" exclaimed Fai. "Where are the people?" asked Kurogane. "There's a strong power coming from the lake" said Tikki and Adrien nodded and was about to dive in. "Wait!" cried Marinette and they turned to her. "Let me go…" she began and passed out, but Kurogane stopped her from falling. "I guess trying to stay awake as long as she had made her reach her limit" remarked Fai as Kurogane laid her down and Fai put his cloak over her. Marinette awoke several hours to see a fire was going next to her. Looking around, she saw Adrien soaking wet and wringing out his shirt. "Adrien" she called and he turned around. "Oh good, you're awake" he said and put his shirt back on and joined her in front of the fire. "Where are the others?" she asked. "They're off exploring" he answered and shivered. Marinette removed Fai's cloak and draped it over his shoulders. "Thanks" he said and held it open for her to get under as well. Blushing, she joined him. "I wish you would have let me look for my memory" she said. "I know. But the water temperature drops at night. Plus, it wouldn't be good if you were in there and had fallen asleep again" said Adrien. "I just want to help" she mumbled and looked down and Adrien put a hand on her head. "Oh! I just remembered! After I received my latest memory, I remembered something!" she stated. "What did you remember?" he asked. "I walked into a classroom and saw my friends Alya and Nino. The weird thing was I also greeted the empty seat next to Nino. Even though it was empty, I still felt happy" she answered and Adrien closed his eyes. "Adrien, look!" she gasped and he opened his eyes to see that the lake was glowing.

"Well that was a waste" remarked Kurogane he and Fai headed back to the edge of the lake. The two men were surprised when they saw the bright light and ran towards where they left the teens.

"Stay here!" called Adrien as he rushed to the lake and dived in. "Adrien!" cried Marinette, but collapsed.

 _Marinette walked into the classroom and sat next to Alya and bid good morning to her friend and Nino. Feeling anger at the empty seat in front of her, she turned her head away and closed her eyes._

"Why did I feel so angry?" she whispered to herself and passed out.

As Adrien went deeper, he saw a small city. When he looked up, a giant fish swam over him and started glowing. _"That's where the glowing is coming from! The dish must act like their sunlight"_ thought Adrien. Suddenly a fish scale came loose and fell down towards the teen and into his waiting hands. As he started running out of air, he swam back to the surface with the fish scale. "Adrien!" cried Tikki as he climbed back onto shore. "Tikki?" he asked. "We came back and found her unconscious by the side of the lake! Is she okay?" asked Tikki. "She's fine. Just fell asleep again!" called Fai as he approached them, seeing that she was wrapped in his cloak again as he held her. "Thank god" sighed Adrien in relief. When Marinette began to stir, her eyes flew open and she stood up fast. "Adrien's still in the lake!" she cried and ran towards it. "I right here!" she stated and grabbed her arm. "Oh" she said and smiled. "By the way, what is that?" asked Kurogane, looking at the fish scale. "There's a city under the lake" he answered. "That's the power I was sensing" said Tikki. "Since there's no butterfly, we should go to the next world" said Fai and Tikki complied. As they began to fade, Marinette turned to look and Adrien and smiled.

When they got to the next world, they drew stares as they walked into a pub. The looks continued as they ordered food and ate. "How are we going to pay fir this?" asked Adrien. "I have a plan" said Fai and led Marinette over to a table where people were playing poker. "All right, let's see your hand" the dealer said and she put down a royal flush, to the amazement of the crowd watching. "How are you doing that? Are you cheating?" accused the dealer. "If you aren't happy, take it up with the man in black" said Fai and Kurogane shot him an evil look. "N-no! It's okay!" stammered the dealer. "That's not what I meant" said Adrien, shaking his head. "It worked though and now we have enough to eat and buy clothes" said Fai. "Are you visiting?" asked the bartender as he brought them their drinks. "Yes. We're looking for something" replied Adrien. "Just don't head north" warned the man. "Why not?" asked Kurogane. "There's a terrible legend involving the children their. The royal that used to live there all died, except for the princess. One day, a dark butterfly came to her and granted her odd powers. After that, the King and Queen died. The children also began disappearing from the village and never returned" explained the bartender. "Why are you telling us this?" asked Fai. "Because for the first time in three hundred years, the children are disappearing again" he replied.

After the left the pub, they found a shop and bought clothes to change into and three horses with what was left. "Can you sense anything?" asked Fai and Tikki shook her head. "No. But that doesn't mean there a butterfly here" she replied. As they rode to the area where the disappearances were happening, the sky started turning gray. "Looks like it might so" said Fai. "Are you warm enough?" Adrien asked Marinette, who was sitting side-saddle in front if him. "Yes. This cloak is very warm" she answered. As they approached the town of Spirit, Adrien, Kurogane and Fai were instantly on alert and Adrien tightened his grip on the reins. As they rode through and saw people staring at them, even Marinette felt scared as she drew closer to Adrien. "I feel like we're not welcome here" remarked Fai. They stopped their horses as they saw armed men running towards them. Kurogane and Fai got in between the teens and the men as guns were drawn in them. "Who are you and what do you want?" demanded one of the men. "Stop!" cried another man as he approached them. "How dare you aim your guns at travelers!" scolded the man. "But they're strangers!" stated the first man and the second man turned to face them. "Forgive their rudeness. Welcome to Spirit" he greeted ad led them to his home.

"I'm Dr. Kyle Rondart" he said as he brought them mugs of hot cider. "Thank you for letting us stay here" said Adrien. "It's no problem. This used to be an inn and there are plenty of vacant rooms" he said when the door was slammed open and two men stood before them. "What is the meaning if this?" demanded the man wearing fine clothes. "Calm yourself, Mr. Glosam!" pleaded the older man. "How can I? Children are still missing!" exclaimed Mr. Glosam. "I am simply extending a courtesy to these travelers" said Kyle. "Fine. But they are to leave first thing tomorrow" ordered Glosam and left, the mayor following. "My apologies" said Kyle. "It's quite alright. We don't blame him. We were told what has been happening" said Fai. "We've been looking for the twenty missing children, but our searches have been unfruitful" said Kyle. "That's terrible" said Marinette as a clock announced the hour. "Forgive me. You must be tired and the hour is late. The rooms are upstairs" said Kyle. "Thank you" said Adrien and the group headed up the staircase.

"Things are looking pretty serious" remarked Fai as he sat by a window and watched the men from earlier discussing something. "Yeah" said Adrien and turned to Marinette, whose eyes began to droop. "Come on. You need to sleep" he said and nodded sleepily and followed him to a room. When she got to the bed, sleep claimed her instantly. "Stay with her?" he whispered to Tikki, who nodded and zipped down next to her head as Adrien quietly closed the door. Two hours later, Marinette woke up and looked out the window and was shocked when she saw the princess outside.

The next morning, they watched the snow fall as they waited for Marinette to wake up. "It's really heavy" remarked Kurogane. "Good morning" greeted Marinette as she walked in, looking distracted. "What's wrong?' asked Adrien. "I could have…" she began. "My child is gone!" cried a woman from outside and they rushed out. "I locked the door" wailed the woman. "Had the lock been broken?" asked the leader of the village men. "No! It was opened from the inside" she answered. "I saw what happened" called Marinette and the man stalked towards, stopping when Adrien got between them. "What do you mean?" he demanded. "Last night, I saw a woman with long golden hair walking through town and surrounded by crows" replied Marinette and the villagers gasped. "We need to start searching for her and the other children immediately!" stated the mayor and people agreed. "Come back inside, I have already made breakfast" said Kyle and the travelers followed, aware of the glares they were getting from some of the villagers.

"So you really did see her?" Kyle asked as they ate and she nodded. "I should have followed" she said, looking down. "As you've probably have heard, this incident also happened three hundred years ago" said Kyle. "Was there anything happening then that could explain why it's happening again?" asked Adrien. "Not that I can recall, but the mayor has books on the town's history" replied the doctor.

When they got to the mayor's house, a maid showed them into the parlor and they waited for him to come in. "To what do I owe this visit?" asked the elderly man. "Kyle told us that you have books on the history of this town? Is it possible we may borrow them to compare what is happening now to the occurrence three hundred years ago?" asked Fai. "There's not much in the way of what happened then, but I do recall reading about an epidemic that struck only the children" he replied. "But of none of the children seem sick now" said Kurogane. "I know. That's what's strange. The first time it happened, the children vanished from their homes without a trace and never returned. All the searches proved unfruitful" the mayor said. Before they left, the mayor gave Adrien a book. "This is the only book that discusses what happened" he said in way of explanation. "Thank you" he said and they left.

"What does it say?" asked Marinette as they mounted their horses. "When the children disappeared, the villagers found tracks leading to the castle ruins" he replied as he helped her up onto his horse. "Why would they go their?" asked Kurogane. "No idea. There's no further mention" he replied as they headed to the castle. The once grand structure was built on an island and was surrounded by a raging river. Looking for a way to cross, Adrien saw the remnants of a bridge. "That's probably how the children were able to cross the first time" he said. "I can't sense the presence of a butterfly" Tikki said from his shoulder. Hearing something approaching, they turned and were surprised to see Mr. Glosam through the trees. "He's probably here to figure out what's happening as well" remarked Adrien, looking down at Marinette when she shivered. "Let's head back" he said and they rode back into town.

As they went through the town, the residents were still shaken and they saw Kyle talking to a young girl and her mother. "Take care" he bid to the girl when he saw them and walked up to them. "Was the mayor helpful?" he asked. "Yeah. He was nice enough to lend us one of his books" Adrien replied as they headed back to the inn. That night, Adrien continued to flip through the book. "Is there any mention about my butterfly?" asked Fai, reading over his shoulder. "No" he replied. In her room, Marinette looked out on the town with a blanket around her as snow started to fall. Once again, Marinette saw the princess, this time with five children following. "Tikki!" she cried. "What?" she asked. "Tell Adrien and the others I am following the children!" she ordered and climbed out the window. "Okay!" cried Tikki and zipped through the wall to the next room. "Tikki? What is it?" asked Adrien. "More children are leaving and Marinette went to follow them!" she stated. "Typical" he muttered under his breath. "I'll be back. If I don't return, please tell the village what happened" said Adrien and ran out of the inn towards the castle before Fai and Kurogane could object.

When Marinette saw that the children were standing at the edge of the river, she quickened her pace. To her surprise, the princess raised her arms and the children began to cross when the rived calmed like there was an invisible path. As she watched, she started getting tired and she tried to stay awake, but soon lost consciousness. When Adrien got to the castle, Marinette and the children were nowhere to be seen and the river was still calm. Before he could even cross, they all felt something prick his neck. When he removed the object, he saw it was a feathered dart. _"What?"_ he thought, before collapsing. The next morning, as people began to panic more, Fai and Kurogane told the villagers where the children had gone. "Why would they go to the castle ruins?" asked one. "Where are your companions?" asked another. "When she saw where they were going, Marinette followed after them and Adrien did the same. We don't know why they went to the castle" replied Fai.

Marinette began to stir and pulled a worn blanket over her to keep warm. Then, she was wide awake as she remembered what happened last night. "The children!" she gasped, looking around the cell she was in and saw Adrien. When she tried to get to him, she fell back down and looked at her ankle to see it was chained. "Adrien!" she called and he groaned. She slowly crawled to him and shook his shoulder. "Adrien!" she called again and he opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. "Marinette?" he asked. "What are you dong here?" she questioned. "That's what I should ask you! What were you thinking going after the children by yourself!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry" she whispered and his gaze softened. "Are you hurt?" he asked and she shook her head. When the teens heard footfalls approaching, they stood up and looked through the bars of the door as the missing children shuffled past them.


	7. Chapter 6

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Marinette. "No idea" said Adrien and saw that a beam was blocking the door from opening. The teens stepped away from the door and as Marinette struggled to break the bed leg she was chained to, Adrien did the same and then helped her. Once free, she fashioned a noose and slipped it over the beam and it clattered to the ground. They quickly followed the children down a staircase into a cavernous room that had a portrait of the princess at the other end. One of the children moved the painting and crawled through as the other followed. "Wa-" began Marinette, but was cut off when Adrien covered her mouth. "We don't want to draw their attention away. Let's just follow" he whispered as he removed his hand and she nodded.

As they waited for the children to come back, foot steps were heard and they whirled around. "Doctor Kyle? What are you dong here?" asked Marinette. "Your companions told me that you two had disappeared and I volunteered to come here to see if you had come to the castle" he answered. "How did you know to check here, though?" she asked, walking towards him, stopping when Adrien blocked her with his arm. "Was it you who was capturing the children?" asked Adrien as they stared at the doctor. "Clever boy" he replied. "What did you do to the children?" demanded Marinette. "What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" retorted the man. As the children shuffled out of the hole, Adrien and Marinette were surprised to see that a boy was holding her encased butterfly. "This is what you were after?" she asked after she took it and he stalked forward, but Adrien stepped in between them. "Get out of here!" he cried and she took off, clutching the butterfly tightly. Using his distraction, Kyle slipped past him and chased after Marinette and Adrien followed the man. When he caught up to them, Kyle had her butterfly in one hand and a knife resting against her throat. "I'd be careful if I were you" he warned, pressing the blade tighter causing her to whimper and blood dripped to the ground. "Okay. You win, it's yours. Just let her go" he pleaded and more blood fell. "Adrien" she cried. "You're going to be fine" he reassured her. "I'm leaving and she's coming with me" he stated. "Yeah, that's not going to happen" scoffed Adrien. "She's the reason you can't attack, I'm not going to just give her back to you" Kyle shot back as he backed up, dragging her with him. As they were heading out, cracking could be heard and Kyle froze as he looked down. Without warning, the floor crumbled away, taking him and Marinette with it. "No!" cried Adrien, rushing forward. He was relieved to see that she had managed to grab the butterfly and was gripping the edge of the hole. He grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. He ripped a length of cloth from his coat and tied it around the thin line on her throat that was bleeding. "Let's get the children and get out of here" he said and she looked relieved.

When they got all the children out, they saw Kurogane, Fai and Mr. Glosam waiting for them on the other side. "Are you okay?" asked Fai. "Yeah" she answered. "Where's the doctor?" asked Mr. Glosam. "We didn't stick around to find out. He fell when the floor opened up" replied Adrien. As the group walked back to the village, they stopped when they heard rumbling and watched as the castle collapsed in on itself. As this was happening, the glass encasing the butterfly broke and Tikki purified it before it went into Marinette. Adrien bent down and picked her up bridal style and they continued back to the village.

When the group arrived at the village, the children ran to their respective parents and a tearful reunion ensued. Tikki watched from the window of their room as Adrien laid Marinette on her bed. "It doesn't appear that the children were hurt" remarked Fai. "He needed them to get her butterfly, he wouldn't risk to have his only means suffer any injuries" said Adrien. "She did mention that she saw the former princess, could the doctor have done anything to make Marinette see her?" asked Kurogane. "It's possible, but why? It doesn't make sense" replied Adrien. As Marinette began to stir, he sat next to her on the edge of her bed. "Are the children safe?" she asked. "Yeah. We returned them to their parents and it looks like there aren't any lasting effects of the hypnosis" he assured her and she smiled. "Shall we go to the next world?" he asked and she nodded.

On the outskirts of the town, a portly man used binoculars to survey the town and the former castle. "The doctor has failed" he reported, speaking into a headset. As he turned away and walked back to his horse, the sign displaying the town's name was wiped clean as a purple butterfly appeared.

"Thank you for your report" said the man as his assistant looked on. "It's time to make the next move" he said.

When they arrived in the next world, Adrien held Marinette's hand to keep her steady as they slowly touched ground. Suddenly, four women all dressed in similar outfits appeared before them. "Welcome to San Francisco!" they greeted at the same time. As they took in their surroundings, Adrien was surprised to see they had landed in 1920s San Francisco and people were wearing outfits from all different time periods. "Have you registered yet?" asked one. "What do you mean?" asked Adrien. "Every traveler who comes here has to register at City Hall" replied a second woman. "We'll take you" said another and the women lead them a few blocks to an ornate building. Once inside, they approached a woman sitting behind a desk. "Welcome. Please fill out these forms" she instructed and Adrien took them from her. "What kind of job do you want?" he asked Kurogane and Fai and they walked up to him. "Do you have anywhere to live yet?" asked the woman. NO. We just arrived and don't have any of this world's currency" replied Adrien. "If you don't have any money, you can exchange any thing you might have and I will give you its converted amount" explained the woman. "Tikki! Can you come here?" called Adrien and she floated over. "Can you give her all the outfits from our journey to her?" he asked and she nodded. After the forms were filed and they received money after the exchange, they followed the directions to their new accommodations. When they got there, Marinette beamed when she saw it was an empty café and bakery. "What's up?" asked Adrien, already guessing as to why she looked happy. "Oh! Where I come from, my parents owned a bakery and I would help out on the weekends" she said. "Did you remember that from the memory you got in Jade?" asked Fai and she nodded.

Once inside, they were amazed at how spacious the building was. Seeing that Marinette was starting to nod off, Adrien led her to a sofa where she promptly fell asleep. "Be on your guard" ordered Kurogane, looking out one of the windows. "Is someone out there?" asked Adrien, coming over. "Not sure. I can sense that we are being watched, but I don't think it's human" he replied. "What do you mean…" he started to say when the window suddenly shattered and a towering black creature with a skeletal face loomed over them. Fai, who was closest to Marinette, grabbed her sleeping form and leapt away. The creature went after Adrien and he was put on the offensive as it thrust its arm toward him. Being quick on his feet after it sliced his arm, he gained an advantage and killed the creature. As it disappeared, the teen and two men watched in surprise. "The hell was that?" wondered Kurogane. "No idea. We should ask that woman about it tomorrow" answered Fai.

When they arrived at City Hall, they approached the woman from yesterday. "Good morning! It seems you had quite the night last night, not many new arrivals fight and defeat a kaiju" she said. "That thing last night is called a kaiju?" asked Adrien. "How did you know that?" asked Fai. "It's the city's job to track the movements of the kaiju. They usually come out at night, but sometimes move around during the day. There are different levels of kaiju. The one you defeated last night was a level five. I should warn you though; this job pays more than others because of how dangerous it is. Did you still want to have that as your job?" she asked. "Yes" replied Adrien. "What job would you like?" she asked Fai. "I want something that doesn't take a lot of effort, but is a good source of information" he answered. "I have just the thing for you. One more thing, if you're going to fight kaiju, you need one more person. Do you have someone in mind?" she asked. "Yeah. He's at our place taking care of someone" Adrien replied. "Great! You're all set!" stated the woman. "Thank you" said Fai and they left.

"We're back!" called Fai as they walked into the damaged room. "So, did you learn anything about that creature last night?" asked Kurogane. "Yes. They're called Kaiju and you have to be in a team to fight them. I chose you as my second member" answered Adrien. "Sounds interesting. But will you be able to fight?" he asked. "What do you mean?" asked Adrien. "We don't know how powerful the kaiju are, but seeing as how the payment is quite large, this job isn't for inexperienced fighters" said Kurogane and walked over to Adrien and pushed his hair above his right eye back. "Besides, you're blind in this eye" he finished, surprising Fai. "When did you first realize?" asked Adrien. "In the first would we arrived in and again last night. Your reaction was delayed when it attacked from the right" he answered. "I understand where you're coming from, but I know that last night didn't show it, but I have made adjustments because of this in order to fight" said Adrien. "How long have you been blind in that eye?" asked Fai. "My whole life, when I was young I was in an accident that damaged this eye and my parents were told that my vision would never be same. So, my father found someone to train me how to make up for that loss" he replied. "That's why you use kicks, it helps you judge distance" said Kurogane and Adrien nodded.

Sometime later, Marinette finally woke up to the smell of tea and watched as her traveling companions put the finishing touches to open the café. "You changed" she said, drawing their attention. "Oh, you're up! Did you sleep okay?" asked Adrien. "Yes" she answered. "We have your outfit ready for you in the back. Tikki will show you where" said Fai. "Thank you" she said and followed Tikki. "I want to thank you for opening a café. Marinette will be happy to do something that she is familiar with" said Adrien. "Think nothing of it. Actually she gave me the idea when she said that she helped her parents run their bakery where you come from" said Fai. "How do I look?" asked Marinette as she walked back in and Adrien smiled. "It looks good" he complimented and she beamed at him. "By the way, will you and Kurogane be working here as well?" she asked. "No. We have a different job that I signed us up for" he replied. "Just be careful" she said and Adrien ruffled her hair. "Always" he said. Tikki suddenly opened her mouth and a plate with four desserts came out and landed on the table. "Yuko sent these as a gift" explained Tikki. "They smell delicious" remarked Fai. "What are they?" asked Kurogane. "They're chocolate fondant. It's a chocolate cake with a warm chocolate center" explained Adrien. "You can have mine, Tikki. I'm not big on sweets" said Kurogane and she looked at him with big eyes. "Thank you!" she chirped.

That night, Adrien and Kurogane were patrolling the city while looking for kaiju. "That was nice of you to give your desert to Tikki" said Adrien. "Yeah, well I could see she was staring to drool over the smell and it would have been cruel to deny her that" replied Kurogane and Adrien secretly smiled at the response. "They're here" warned Kurogane right before the kaiju appeared and they wasted no time in defeating the creatures. "No fair! Those were supposed to ours!" cried a voice from the roof of the building they were next to. When they looked up, they saw a teenage girl, her wolf hybrid and her partner watching them. As one, the new arrivals jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully. "Hello! I'm Yuzuriha and this is my partner, Kusanagi" she introduced. "That was an impressive fight. I was surprised that someone of your skill was able to fend off the attack with a sword like that" remarked Kusangi. "It wasn't my first choice. The shop owner forced this on me" said Kurogane. "Are you the two new kaiju hunters that just arrived?" asked Yuzuriha. "Yes. We were actually heading back to our café. Would you like to join us?" asked Adrien. "We'd love to!" she said cheerfully and they headed back to the café.

When they walked into the bakery, Adrien immediately smelled the familiar scent of Marinette's cookies baking. "Something smells good!" he called, alerting them to their presence. "Welcome back!" greeted Marinette as she approached him. "Who are our guests?" asked Fai. "I'm Yuzuriha and this is Kusanagi" the other teen introduced. "How was patrol?" asked Marinette. "It was good. We actually met these two while on patrol" said Kurogane. "We're opening tomorrow, but would you like to try something?" asked Fai. "We'd love to!" cried Yuzuriha as they sat at the bar and Fai placed two cups of tea in front of them. "We'll be sure to tell the other hunters about this place" remarked Kusanagi. "The four of you just arrived here, right?" Yuzuriha asked Marinette. "Yes. We only arrived yesterday" she replied. "We had quite the surprise when that kaiju attacked us here shortly after we got settled" said Fai. "The woman at city hall said that we defeated was a level five" said Adrien. "That's odd. Only level two kaiju attack residential buildings" muttered Kursanagi. Suddenly, Yuzuriha's wolf-dog hybrid was on alert. "Already?" whined the teen. "Thanks for the treat" said Kusanagi. "Anytime. This time it was on the house" said Fai. As they left, Yuzuriha and Marientte waved to each other. "I going to call it a night" said Adrien. "Goodnight!" chirped Fai as he walked up the stairs, Marinette watching him go. "You should bring this to him" said Fai, drawing her attention and he slid her a mug of hot chocolate. "Thank you" she said and followed after Adrien.

When she got upstairs, she knocked on his door. "Come in" he called and she opened the door and walked in. "Is that hot chocolate?" he asked and she nodded. Once she set the mug down on the side table next to him and sat on his bed, she looked down. "What's up?" he asked. "Can you forgive me?" she asked. "For what?" he wondered. "After I first woke up, I didn't know anything. When you told me about the journey to find my butterflies and I asked if I was going with complete strangers. But that's not true, is it? You have gone above and beyond to find them, sometimes going through so much danger and pain and you hardly sleep. Please forgive me. When did we first meet? Have we always known each other? Are you someone…" she started, but gasped and stiffened and then fell forward, only to be caught by Adrien. "Was that the price that Yuko told him about?" whispered Kurogane. "Yes. If she even starts to remember what he is to her, it will be wiped from her memory" Fai replied quietly as the men headed back downstairs. "Adrien" whispered Tikki, fear evident in her voice. "I see them" he said and looked out the window and large amounts of kaiju appeared.


End file.
